Omnipotence of a Well
by sailorruss
Summary: We all know how Kagome can get through the well to 500 years in the past, but have we ever asked why? Or how? pairings not decided yet


Omnipotence of a Well

Summary: We all know how Kagome can get through the well to 500 years in the past, but have we ever asked why? Or how? Inu/Kag

Prologue

"Inuyasha, I'm going home," I said, hefting her backpack onto my shoulder.

"Keh! You just went home last week!" Inuyasha scoffed. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and sighed. Everyone knew what was coming.

"Inuyasha. Osuwari," I sighed. The magical spell did its job, pulling Inuyasha face first into the ground.

"Do we have to do this every time? I'm getting tired of it," I lamented.

"As entertaining as it was the first 600 times, it does get old," Miroku affirmed.

"Yeah Inuyasha. You realize by now that Kagome is going to win each and every single time right?" Shippou said.

"Keh well, since her 'school' is over, she should be spending more of her time here!" Inuyasha grunted.

It had been three years since the first time I fell though the well. I had miraculously graduated high school, though I won't be going to college until Naraku is defeated, and even then...

The race to complete the Shikon no Tama was finally drawing to a close. Shikon shards have been increasingly harder to find. In the past, demons with jewel shards would be attracted to ours, and we wouldn't have to go looking for them. After Kikyou had given Naraku most of the jewel, shards had been harder to come by, but there were still a lot out there. Now...

Kouga had given his two shards to me when I asked for them, realizing, at least, that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and I would be the ones to kill Naraku. He did, however, offer the services of himself and his remaining pack members and asked us to save Kagura for him.

Naraku had finally gotten tired of using Kohaku as a puppet and took his jewel shard. After all, while Sango's grief was entertaining, it was a waste of a jewel shard. That was many months ago, and as devastated as Sango had been, she had gotten over it. However, Kohaku was never far from her thoughts, and her thirst for vengeance had not dissipated. If anything, it had grown.

Miroku's Kazaana was steadily growing larger. Miroku was only a few months from the age his father had been when the vacuum had sucked him in, and after that, his time was severely limited. The sooner we killed Naraku, the better. Impending doom had not slowed his lecherous thoughts. Or his lecherous hand for that matter.

Shippou had been staying in the villiage with Kaede for the last couple of months. He had been injured in a battle, and while he wanted to help, he was still just a child. He would be safe here.

Inuyasha... What to say about Inuyasha? He is more anxious to kill Naraku than even Miroku is. Of course, there was the whole Naraku posing as Inuyasha and making him and Kikyou betray each other, but that isn't the only reason Inuyasha is so eager to kill Naraku. A couple of months ago, Kikyou came to Inuyasha again. This time, she was dying. Naraku had injured her, and despite our best efforts, she died. Her piece of my soul came back to me, and with it came increased miko abilities and Inuyasha's increased anger.

And if that wasn't enough, just as Inuyasha was finally putting Kikyou behind him and furthering our relationship, he goes and kidnaps me! It was just this whole 'Ha! I've kidnapped you and Inuyasha will die when he comes to rescue you' cliché thing that didn't pan out. Instead of Inuyasha dying, Naraku was mortally injured. So he went into hiding to recuperate. Which is where he still is. Which is why we can't find him. Which is why I'm going home.

"Inuyasha.."

"Feh," he snorted, turning his head.

"Inuyasha, come on!" I pleaded.

"You wanted to go home, so go! I'm not stopping you."

Oooh that stubborn-! "Fine! I will!" I stomped off towards the forest.

I had just reached the Goshinboku when I heard the voice.

"Ku ku ku. Hello little miko." I gasped.

"Naraku."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yeah, kinda short for a first chapter, but it will get longer don't worry. It's just a matter of time.


End file.
